The Fiddler
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Since the beginning of time, a Demon of the sea has been luring woman with his magical violin playing. Searching for a girl who's imune to the magic. After millions of years he finally found the girl he had been searching for. Kirino x reader. rated T just in case.


**Me: Ohayo mina. Here's a new songfic, it's called "The Fiddler" by "Storyteller" Hope you enjoy it.**

**Kirino: It has something vampire-ish things right?**

**Me: Mhm, for everyone who loves a creepy vampire love story. (Kirino is the vampire :D)**

**Kirino: I'm what?!**

**Me: You're the cute Demon of the Sea, who ensnares young woman with his beautiful violin playing.**

**Kariya: *waves his hand before Kirino's face* Oi Kirino-senpai! Are you still there?**

**Me: I didn't even tell him that he also sucks their blood.**

**Kirino: *faints***

**Me: Ushishi, Kariya-kun could you do the disclamer?**

**Kariya: Sayuri-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters, neither the song.**

**Me: By the way it's a Kirino x Reader fic. (And there could be a kiss in the end :p)**

* * *

It was a night like all the others. There were no clouds in the sky to cover the million shining dots and the nearly full moon. The silver light was reflected on the sea, making it shimmer.

Almost everything atracted you to lie down on the soft sand to listen to the breaking waves on the coast. Almost everything...

Somewhere, someone was playing beautful music. Pure and melodious tones only heard by woman's ears. Not ment to entertain, but to attract, lure. It was music like nothing else, unknown melodies hypnotized you if you listened to long too them. Not that anyone managed to walk away without knowing who was the person behind the song.

The sound of footsteps walking through the sand ment another victim. A woman with long blonde hair light-green eyes and glasses walked to the man standing in the water. Long pink hair fell down his back. A pale skintone and eyes bluer than the ocean. He was wearing dark blue jeans that looked black of the water, and a white vest.

The Demon played a last few tones and stopped playing. He walked to the hypnotized woman and softly stroke her cheek. She leaned closer to him when he started to whisper in her ear, making false promisses of loving her.

His whisperers were louder than the whiperers from the wind who tried to warn them with an old riddle.

_He sits in the stream and he´s playing his tunes_  
_As beautiful as can be_  
_But don´t stay and listen_  
_Run as fast as you can_  
_Or forever lost you will be_  
_To the man who lurks in the deep..._

The Demon grinned as he dove his sharp teeth into the woman's neck, sucking the blood with an unimaginably speed. Her heartbeat slowed down, when he released her from his "deadly-hug" she fell on the ground. A face twisted in pain, hollow cheeks and a bitemark in her neck.

The woman was dead.

The Demon disappeared in the ocean. The next morning they found the body, and a rumor of an old legend was spread.

On a cottage on the beach was a young girl who lived with her grandma.

'Promise me this dear,' Said her grandma. 'Promise me that you'll never go to the beach at night, there's something evil lurking out there.'

'Oh grandma,' Said the girl. 'Not those old legends again.' She knew her grandma very well, she took those legends very seriously.

'Please, just promise me this.' Said the elder woman.

'All right..' Said the girl. The elder woman sighed of relief, she closed her eyes and fell in a peacefull sleep. Thinking that her grand daughter would be safe. The girl coverred her grandma with a blanket.

'Sweet dreams grandma.' She whispered before she went to her room. She put on her nightgown and fell in a dreamless sleep.

When we're asleep all kind of sounds can have influence one our dreams.

For example, when our unconscious body hears the sound of water dripping from a leaking drain, we can dream of rain or swimming underwater.

when we hear music we remeber the melody and recognize it everywhere. The clearer the sound the stronger the memory attached to it.

But in this case...

The clearer the sound, the stronger his luring.

The girl woke up from a strange kind of music, she sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

'Where does this melody come from?' She asked to herself. She walked to the window she left open that night.

A soft voice in her head warned her and reminded her of the promise she made only a few hours ago.

_'You promissed your grandma not to go to the beach at night!' _Said the voice.

'I know.' Said the girl. 'But I want to know where this music comes from.'

_'Think of your grandma!' _Said the voice angry._ 'What would she say if she found out you sneaked out of the house!'_

'She wont,' Said the girl with a slight grin on her face. 'Besides, I'll be back in ten minutes.'

She sneaked out of her room and walked on the tips of her toes through the living room to the frontdoor. Her grandma was still asleep in the chair. Even though she was a deep sleeper she could still hear everything.

She opened the door and thanked god that it didn't schreech like usual. As soon as she was outside the luring had her in it's grib. The only thing she wanted now was to find the source.

With every step she took her curiousity grew more and more. She followed the sound of music and ended upon an abandoned beach.

The first thing she saw was a man standing in the water, playing the violin like no one else could.

'So he's the one playing.' Though the girl. Now that she'd find the source of the music, she didn't feel the need anymore to come closer.

The Demon kept playing like he hadn't noticed her. But he had noticed her, he felt her presence, he heard her heartbeat. He waited for her to come closer.  
But she didn't.

'Why doesn't she come closer?' He asked himself. 'Why isn't my magic working?'

He kept playing for a while but the girl didn't move an inch. Eventually he stopped playing and walked up to the girl. The first thing he noticed was the beauty of her face. He had ensnared pretty woman before, but he never paid much attention to it.

He stroke her bare arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

'Who are you?' Asked the girl.

'You never heard of me?' Asked the Demon.

She shook her head in response.

'Ever heard of the man luring in the deep?' He asked.

'You mean the myth?' Asked the girl.

'So you have heard of me.' Said the Demone, he laughed a little, warm breath tickling her face. 'Tell me?'

'What?'

'Tell me about the myth.' He said.

'The myth goes about a man, a Demon of the sea. A danger to woman.' Said the girl. 'But...'

'But what?'

'It's just.. you don't seem like a threat to me.' Said the girl

'I don't?' He asked.

'No, you actually look kinda lonely.' Said the girl.

That answer caught him off-guard. In his enitre existance, not even a single woman had noticed his lonelyness that could be seen in his eyes. And in all of his days he had lived on this earth, there hasn't been one woman who was imune to the magic in his music.

'Maybe she's the one I've been searching for.' He thought. 'The one who can take away my lonelyness.'

'What is your name?' He asked.

'F/N.' She said. 'What's yours?'

'My name. Normally people call me Demon, water devil, woman ensnarer or even vampire.' He said. 'The best one so far was playing-bloodsucker.'

'Those are nicknames.' She said. 'What is your real name?'

'Why you wanna know?' He asked.

'I told you mine, would be nice if I knew yours.' She replied. 'Then I don't have to call you "you" or "Mr. Demon".'

He grinned. 'I'm Kirino, Ranmaru. You can call me Ranmaru.'

'Ranmaru, nice to know your name.' She said.

'Nice to finally know you.' He replied.

'What do you mean?' She asked.

'F/N, have you any idea how long I have waited for you?'

'That sounds like "Twilight" you know?'

'The only difference is that he waited a hundred years to find Bella.'

'Then what's the difference?'

'I've seen dinosaurs walking on this earth, so you can tell me how long.' He said. 'And the worse thing is, the first thousands of years I didn't know what my purpose in this world was.'

'Owh.' Was all she could say.

'When the first apes started to walk on two legs I found a goal in my life.' He said. 'Finding a soulmate. So I created this magical violin and waited for the person who could resist the curse hidden in my music.'

'You waited for me.' The girl said, more to herself than anyone in particular.

'After every millenium I thought "Just one more, and then I'll find her."' Kirino said wit an edge of pain in his voice. 'But I didn't.'

'I'm so sorry for you.'

'For what, the time just wasn't right for us to meet.'

'I'm sorry necause you went through all those years in lonelyness, just for me.' The girl said. 'Why?'

'I was searching for someone special.' He explained. 'You.'

'I'm not special at all.' The girl said. 'I'm just an average teenager.'

'How can you be "just an average teenager" when, everytime you hear the wind, it sings and everytime you cry, it starts raining?' Kirino asked.

'It always rains when people cry,' She replied. 'believe me, I saw enough sad romance movies to prove it too you.'

'You are everything but a regular teenager.' He said.

'You really think so?' She asked. 'Or is this still a part of your luring-plan?'

'Trust me, if this was part of a luring plan you'd be lying dead on the bottom of this ocean.' He replied. 'And yeah, I really think so.'

'No one ever said that to me.'

'No one ever saw you were.'

They looked at each other and slowly started to move closer. Their lips were almost touching each other when the first purple, red and golden shades started to appear on the horizon.

'The sun's rising.' The girl noticed. 'I better go before grandma finds out that I'm gone.'

'No wait!' He said quickly. 'You can't go.'

'I can come back at sundown.'

'No one ever somes back to me.'

'Maybe that's because you killed everyone so far who came around.'

'Come with me.' He blurted out.

'Where to?'

'Somewhere we can be free.'

'What about my grandma?'

'It's not forever, you'll be back at sundown.'

'I don't know.'

'I don't want to loose you now.' He said. 'You were right, I'm very lonely.'

'Well... I guess I could come with you for a while.'

'You're sure?'

She swallowed but nodded in response. 'I'm sure.'

He smiled and took her hands in his and guided her into the water.

'Do you trust me?' He asked.

'I trust you.' She replied.

He picked her up and he walked into the water, after a few minutes he stepped to the shore and they sat down on the sand. All around them were trees with blue leaves and pink flowers, palm trees and bushes with star-shaped fruit in them. The sand was as white as snow with silver, golden and azure shells.

'Welcome in my realm.' Kirino said.

'It's amazing here.' She said. 'Wait, hold on a sec. Are those pink crabs? And why are they staring at me?'

Kirino chuckled. 'They're not used to human company.'

'Oh, ok.'

'Come, there's a lot more to see than just this beach.' He said.

They walked through the jungle, thousands of fireflies lighting up their path. They passed a garden where the sun was always setting, a cave with giant, blue glowing stones.

'Those are called Runes, they poses strong magic.' Kirino explained.

Eventually they stopped at a waterfall. The water seemed to shimer in the moonlight.

'This is my favourite place of all.' He said and smiled. He took her hand in his. 'Thanks for comming with me.'

'You're welcome Ranmaru.'

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Time went by, days turned into nights and the moon made place for the sun. And the two of them enjoyed their time in the realm. But how long was she gone by now?

'F/N?' Asked Kirino.

'What is it?'

'You've been here for quite a while you know.'

'So?'

'Aren't you worried about your grandma?'

'My.. OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT! How long have we been here?'

'I don't know, it could be a couple of days. Perhaps two weeks.'

'TWO WEEKS?! Oh no grandma must be worried sick about me.'

'Calm down, come on I'll bring you back.'

'Back?'

'Back home, to your grandma.'

'But..'

'But what?'

'Well... uhm...'

He smiled.

'You can come back at sunset.' He said. 'I'll wait for you at the beach.'

She blushed heavily.

'Ranmaru?'

'Yeah?'

'I.. eh... uhm.. you see...'

He leaned forward and kissed her. Very gentle and very soft.

'Me too.' He said and kissed her again.

'I.. I love you Ranmaru.'

'I love you too F/N.'

* * *

**Me: Let me know if the end is scrappy, but I just didn't know how to let it end :(**


End file.
